Tonight is The Night
by Candi123
Summary: Kagome just had a bad break-up with her boyfriend & had kept to herself for awhile. Tonight a big party is going on right at his house and with the pressure of her bestfriend, she goes and comes into contact with his older brother. What does the night have in store for her?
1. Back Story

Kagome Higurashi was 19 years old, on her second year in college, and had a bright future in front of her. That's why all the guys were interested in her. Not only was she beautiful, but also was intelligent. Something a lot of girls on campus lacked. Everyone who came into contact with her knew that she was far from typical.

The only thing wrong with her was her boyfriend of a year, Inuyasha. Inuyasha was popular, along with his older brother Sesshomaru, because their dad owns many big companies around Japan. Girls threw themselves at the both of them but Kagome didn't care because she thought she was his only one… She was wrong.

She met Inuyasha because they were in the same class on campus and were assigned to be in partners. After classes were through for the day, she would go to his apartment that he shared with his brother Sesshomaru so they could finish it. She thought he was cute but his brother Sesshomaru was even handsomer and she was very attracted to him but she left him alone. He had a girlfriend and there was no way in hell he would give her a second look. She was content with him giving her small talk because soon she grew strong feelings for Inuyasha.

Many people told her to leave the bad boy alone saying he didn't know how to be faithful and he was nothing but trouble, even her best friend Sango said it, but she didn't believe it. She wasn't into gossip, she went by what she saw and Inuyasha showed all the signs in the world that he was into her like she was with him so she said yes to being with him.

The relationship started off wonderful. He was the perfect boyfriend. Opening and closing the door for her, gave her his undivided attention, never wanted to spend a minute away from her but after a couple of months things changed. He stopped returning her phone calls until later, he was always distracted on his cell phone, and he was never around as much. She even noticed hickies on his neck one time but she accepted his excuses of them being bruises from playing football.

She heard the rumors going around the campus that he was fooling around with his ex-girlfriend the slut. Kikyo was her name and any guy you named on campus probably fucked her at least once. She didn't listen, to her everyone just didn't want to see her happy. She was foolish. Foolishly in love.

It wasn't until their one-year anniversary that her world came crashing down. He was supposed to take her out for dinner, go out to see a movie, and take a walk in the park afterwards. It never happened. He had stood her up again and this time she was fed up. She drove over to his apartment and started banging on the door. Sesshomaru answered the door, his face in its normal stoic form but his eyes looked a little shocked. She pushed past him and walked towards his room where she heard moans and grunts of ecstasy.

Tears began to well up in her eyes and she pushed open the door and saw Inuyasha laying on the bed with his eyes closed while say Kikyo on top of him, bouncing up and down on his dick. She couldn't believe that she had been on stupid. She was frozen in that spot, unsure of what to do. Inuyasha opened his eyes, thinking it was his brother and was about to try to give him the beating of his life but he stopped and froze with terror when he saw Kagome standing there crying her eyes out. He called out to her but she just ran away from him.

"Kagome…" she heard Sesshomaru say but she didn't stop running. When she got into her car she just cried and cried her eyes out. She couldn't believe that she could be so stupid and not listen to all the warning that people gave her. She was too optimistic for her own good. She pulled out her phone and made sure Sango was home.

By the time she got home and opened up the door, Sango just ran up to her and hugged her tight. Kagome crumpled in her arms and just let everything out. They moved to the couch where Kagome went into detail about what happened. Sango couldn't believe someone could be so cold to Kagome, she wouldn't hurt a fly and from that moment on she couldn't stand Inuyasha.

Inuyasha kept hitting her up, calling and leaving voicemails saying how sorry he was and that it wasn't what it looked like. He texted her everyday telling her how much he loved her yet he never got a reply. Kagome was done with him. It got to the point where Sango called him and threatened his life if he ever called or texted Kagome again and few other things. She hurt so bad, everything she did and everywhere she went reminded her of Inuyasha and his betrayal.

It took time but she finally healed from what happened. She didn't want to date, she was happy being by herself and she was in a good place. She didn't speak to Inuyasha anymore even though he would constantly, to this day, try to talk to her and explain herself. She never even looked his way. Sango and her other friends kept her going and reminding her that everything would be okay and she would meet someone better.

From time to time, Kagome caught herself wondering what it would have been like if she would have left Inuyasha alone and just focused on Sesshomaru but she would shake the thought from her head. Hell she would laugh at herself to think she would have had a chance with the Ice Prince back then but she couldn't help but think about what he possibly had to say that day she found Inuyasha cheating on her….

Months later, Kagome was laid out on the couch watching Sango skipping back and forth around the apartment, blasting music and dancing out of rhythm. Sango was so excited that she couldn't contain her cheer or excitement for that night's event. The party of the year to be exact. If only she could get Kagome to come with her….


	2. The First Step

"Oh Kagome, come on!" Sango yelled as she danced around their two-bedroom apartment. Sango was getting ready for a large party that the Taisho brothers were throwing tonight. It was the party of the year and there was no way she was going to let her sister/best friend in the world miss this.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't want to go, it's as simple as that. Inuyasha and I broke up a while ago… its just weird for me to see him. I'm not ready."

Sango sighed and sat down on the couch next to her and looked deep in her eyes. "Kagome," she began, "Inuyasha cheated on you and broke you down to a place where no one should ever be put, but look at you now. You're smiling, laughing, and you need to show that asshole that you're over him and whats a better way then showing up to his party looking smoking hot and showing him what he missed out on!"

Kagome giggled. She knew Sango was right but it was just weird for her. Inuyasha cheated on her multiple times with Kikyo, the college slut and Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. She had been so in love, she turned a blind eye to all the signs that he wasn't being faithful. It finally grew to be too much and she just had to leave. A whole year was thrown down the drain on someone like that. She should have listened to everyone on campus when they told her to go running the other way. She should have gone after Sesshomaru, the sexy cold demon she has feelings for but no. When she met him, they were both in relationships and she left him alone. Besides she doubted he would be into a human like her.

"So is that a yes," Sango leaned over and got right into her face, as her wide brown eyes peered into Kagome's blue ones. Kagome shook her head yes. Tonight would be the night she showed Inuyasha what he was missing out on. He would eat his heart out.

"Well hurry up and go get ready!" Sango said as she ran off to her room. She had to make sure they looked right on point because everyone would be there.

An hour later Sango sat on the couch impatiently waiting for Kagome to emerge from her room. She was ready to go to the party and show off her dance moves but with the way Kagome was getting ready, she might not even make it.

Glancing down to check the time on her cell phone Sango yelled, "Come on…" Her sentence was stopped short as Kagome came out of her bedroom.

"Well, how do I look?" Kagome asked timidly as she gave a little spin. She knew if she didn't look right, then Sango would let her know it.

Sango clapped, "You look amazing! No one is going to be able to keep his or her eyes off of you tonight. Well I mean us." They both burst into laughter as they walked out the door and headed to the party.

The party was in full swing by the time Kagome and Sango arrived at the front door. Music could be heard several miles away. Sango glanced at Kagome before she knocked on the door, "Hey, you can do this." She gave her a reassuring smile and Kagome felt her nervousness recede as they walked into the party.

All eyes fell on the two of them as they made their way through the throng of people to get something to drink. Kagome blushed from all the stares she was getting… lust filled stares from men and jealousy filled ones from females. She hadn't seen Inuyasha or his charming older brother Sesshomaru and she didn't mind it. The less she saw Inuyasha, the better.

"Oh Kagome, I see Miroku. I'll be right back," Sango said before she disappeared in the crowd. Kagome sighed as her friend left her alone. Kouga, who had seen Kagome when she entered, went on the prowl. Those sexy blue eyes, that banging body, and those long tanned legs were showstoppers the minute she walked through the door. His mouth started to water as she walked. Every slut he was going to go after tonight went straight out his mind the minute she showed up.

"Hiten, I think I need to go give little Kagome a warm hello," Kouga remarked with a smirk. "If she turns you down, let me know so I can pick off where you left off," Hiten replied with a wink and chuckle. As Kouga was walking, a pair of strong arms grabbed him stopping him. He turned around, ready to yell at whoever decided to touch him but he stopped short when he saw a pair of cold golden eyes and heard a deep smooth voice say, "You'll leave her alone." Before he could even yell at him, he was gone.

Sesshomaru was so bored at the party. All these girls were throwing themselves at him but no one was interesting for him. Every girl who walked his way just wanted sex and money. It was all the same. When he noticed everyone staring at the door, guys hooting and calling out to the girls who had walked through the door, he went to investigate and he saw the woman of his dreams.

Sesshomaru had seen her when she walked through the door and the sight of her made his heart stop for a moment. The girl was extremely beautiful. He couldn't understand how his half-breed brother could ever cheat on someone as sweet and kind as her. He had wanted to talk to her for a while but he was with Kagura at the time she came into the picture. The attraction when they first met had been instant but she was with Inuyasha and he was with Kagura but now things were different. They were both single and tonight would be the night.

When he heard Kouga talking about going to speak with her and Hiten's little side comment, he decided to let it be known that she was off limits. He spotted Kagome at the punchbowl being flirted with by some loser freshman. He slipped right up and grabbed Kagome by the hand before neither one of them could say anything.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing," Kagome asked questionably but he didn't answer, he just continued to hold onto her hand and lead her along. She sighed and just went along with him. Fighting him would be no use. She had no idea what was in store for herself tonight….

- Hope you enjoyed the beginning. Just a chapter of back-story so you know whats going before I get it fully started. I would keep going but then this would be an extremely long chapter. Anyways review and stay turned!

Candi123


	3. No Holding Back

Chapter 3

No Holding Back

Sesshomaru had finally done what he wanted to do a long time ago. They were at the mansion this weekend since their parents had left on a long business trip and now was the time. He approached Kagome and tonight would be the night that she knew how he really felt about her. That night when she went to their apartment and saw Inuyasha fucking Kikyo, his heart broke. The last thing he expected was her to find out…. well at least like this. He was so happy Kagura was out of his life so he could go after what he really wanted. To show her what she's been missing.

He would never show it but he was nervous out of his mind. His face was stoic but on the inside his mind was racing. He didn't know how she would react, how the night would play out, if she would turn him away. She was different, there was no telling what was going through her mind and not to mention the way she looked tonight.

She had on a dazzling sexy blue strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh with a slit up both sides that matched the color of her eyes. Her raven hair was down tonight, curled slightly at the bottom and she was showing her long tanned legs that never seemed to end. Black 4 inch heels adorned her feet. No make-up on and she was breath taking. Everyone who saw her couldn't take their eyes off of her.

One million thoughts were running through her head at that exact moment. She was awed at the fact that Sesshomaru, the ice king, walked straight up to her hand, grabbed her hand, and just pulled her away from the nice boy she was conversing with. It wasn't normal Sesshomaru etiquette. She didn't know what to do or where he was taking her but she wasn't complaining. Kagome was actually holding his hand.

She giggled to herself as she felt herself blushing a deep shade of red that she knew could be easily seen by anyone who gave her a quick glance. She kept thinking to herself until she noticed that he had stopped dragging her along and was staring at her intently.

He leaned over closely to her, his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her sweet scent. "Dance with me," his smooth sexy voice whispered in her ear. She felt herself shiver from the way he simple said those words and could feel the heat rushing back to her face.

She was about to answer when Inuyasha stormed up to them in a rage.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing grabbing my girlfriend like that!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome glared at him, pure disgust was seen in his eyes at she stared at the silver haired hanyou. "How dare you," Kagome hissed, "You cheated on me and you have the nerve to call me your girlfriend? But if you must know, Sesshomaru and I are about to dance. Come on Sessh." She threw Sesshomaru a sexy smirk as she pulled him out onto the dance floor. They could hear Inuyasha cursing as they walked away but neither one of them gave a damn.

As they got out on the dance floor, Kagome could feel Inuyasha's eyes piercing through her and scrutinizing every move that they made but she could also feel her nervousness coming. Girls were glaring at her, hating her for her being so close to Sesshomaru and them not being in her shoes and the men stared with eyes that were undressing her and not to mention she was about to dance with the sexiest man alive.

He leaned over to whisper in her ear as he pulled her back to his chest, "Just dance. Ignore everyone else in the room right now." She sighed, giving him a little smile before moving her body to the beat. He growled as he saw the other people looking at her dance so he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his body before both their bodies began moving together. She grinded her hips into his, causing friction between the two. His hands ran up and down her body, gripping her, silently begging for more of her and she gladly obliged.

Sesshomaru could smell her arousal as they continued to rub their bodies against each other to the pulsing beat and he knew she could feel his. He knew Inuyasha smelled hers too because his eyes were blood shot red and he was shaking as he looked at Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome spun around in his arms and slithered down his body in a sexy move, her hands sliding painfully slow and erotically down this chest. He thought he would go crazy when her head stopped right between his thighs. She could see how hard his dick was through his pants and winked up at him.

She was driving him insane in a way he never experienced before. He couldn't handle much more. The final straw was when on her way back to him, her tongue slid up his chest. He felt the warmth through his thin shirt. It was too much. He pulled her up and raced up the stairs with her in tow, trying to get to his bedroom as soon as possible. He heard Kagome giggling as they reached his bedroom door.

"And what's so funny my little Kagome?" Sesshomaru smirked as he turned around. A devilish predatory look in his eye made her stop and bite her lips. Her pussy becoming even more wet just by the way he was staring at her.

He opened the door and next thing she knew, he had locked the door behind them and had her pinned to the door before he leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. His hands were plants firmly on the door, on either side of her head and in that kiss he let her know how much he wanted her.

His fangs gently nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her sweet mouth, begging for just a taste. Her arms wrapped around his neck, becoming entangled in his silvery mane as she gave in and slowly parted his lips giving him access. Their tongues danced, neither one of them getting enough of one another. Her hands ripped open his button down shirt, letting her hands run up and down his broad chest and toned abdomen. He growled teasingly against her lips.

Sesshomaru pulled away and Kagome whined in protest at the lost of contact but was quickly rewarded when she felt his lips on her neck. He sucked on gently, biting on if softly, reveling in the sounds of her soft pleasure filled moans…

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He felt like a fool. He had saw them dancing with each other, the way that they looked at each other, the smell of arousal between them and the two of them racing up the stairs. He growled in anger. Rage boiling inside of him threatened to come out so he balled his hands up so tight that he drew his own blood. This was FAR from over.

- Hope you enjoyed . I will be back soon. Review, review, and review some more until your fingers can't take it anymore lol. Until next time!


End file.
